1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns compositions, methods and apparatuses for making concentrated plasma and tissue sealant, for sealing tissue, for rapid separation of higher molecular weight components in mixtures, for rapid separation of blood plasma and for rapid separation of particulate components in mixtures. The present invention is particularly applicable to preparation and use of autologous tissue sealant.
2. Discussion of the Background